Office of Strategic Services
Although largely offset by the CIA, the OSS continued to exist and operate even after World War II, usually providing a more domestic approach to keeping Communism subdued; thus their niche was focused on covert operations within the bounds of America rather than beyond its borders. Often masking as commoners within America, OSS agents would often infiltrate groups deemed to be "un-American" by Congress, such as the American Peoples' Socialist Movement and Organization For A More Democratic Democracy. Notable operations The OSS began to slowly diverge from its original fate of being transformed into the CIA in 1949, surviving longer because it was needed in other operations in the newly Communist china. As America's leaders began to see the threat of Communism to the American way of life, they were immediately re-assigned with the task of smoking out "un-American" groups in the United States. The Director at the time William J. Donovan accepted the new assignment with pleasure, and began to do anything necessary to stop the spread of Communism. The OSS was basically in charge of the HUAC's (House Un-American Activities Committee) dirty work of hunting down all "un-American" groups, being either Communist parties or people who disagreed with the Congress' ideals. The OSS would use very violent, and sometimes lethal, tactics to find 'communists'. Breach and Clear entrances, torture, extortion, and murder were just some of the things the OSS would do to get information. By far the most notable operation commenced by the OSS was that of Operation: Halberd in 2061, whereby three OSS operatives infiltrated an organization closely working with Chinese infiltrators. They quickly learned of a plot to overthrow the U.S. government, and attempted to close out the plot by force; the initial attempt failed, and lead to a car chase from Frederick to Annapolis, with both sides firing on the other. After the several-hour long chase, the Chinese turned into a dead-end alleyway, where they made a "final stand". There were six of their agents, two of whom were wounded, and there were only three OSS agents, all of whom had been injured during the initial chase. The following gunfight lasted for over a half-hour, and all but one of the Chinese were killed. On the other side, one OSS agent had died. It was a highly-publicized event, and drew media attention even internationally. Another notable operation started by the OSS just before the Great War—literally on October 23rd, 2077—was Operation: Homefront. Utilizing heavily-modified R91A2 assault rifles, a group of six OSS operatives were sent to remove a rather large group of Communist sympathizers in Pittsburgh. Initially a success, the OSS were compromised by a small group of the Communists who had seen their dead comrades and armed themselves. Taken by surprise, two of the OSS died without warning. The other four—separated in two groups of two—continued on their mission unaware of their comrades' fates. As they proceeded, they got into a direct gunfight with the Communists, and two of the OSS were mortally wounded alongside one of the three Communists. The Great War occurred during this gunfight, and both sides were distracted as they heard the bombs and felt the ground shake beneath them. Screaming engulfed the city as people all throughout the apartment complex realized what was occurring. The shaking went on for several minutes, making the two sides' fighting impossible. However, once the shock waves had subsided, both sides sized the other up. They all took aim, and opened fire. All involved were mortally wounded, and would bleed out. Post-war history During the war, a large portion of the OSS hunkered down with PDI. They were effectively amalgamated by the PDI culture, taking portions of what made the OSS the OSS and incorporating it into their own body. Thus they are the predecessor to the subdivision of PDI, the Eyes of Providence, or EOP. Category:Groups Category:American Organizations Category:Pre-War Factions